


Streaks

by shy_bi_and_reddie_to_die



Category: Soulmate AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aspiring Actor, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual main character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Moms, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lowkey got the streak idea from a tiktok but the characters are all mine, new actor, there's no fandom here i'm just posting a book i'm writing hope that's okay, twin bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_bi_and_reddie_to_die/pseuds/shy_bi_and_reddie_to_die
Summary: In an alternate universe, people find their soulmates by the streak of color in their hair. Matching colors are soulmates. The streak shows up before age 18. Andromeda Parker-Jones' soulmate is not her first choice.
Relationships: Cassandra Parker-Jones/Aisling Parker-Jones





	Streaks

“And now, to the topic I know everyone’s been waiting for: how does it feel to be the only 18-year-old in the world without a streak?”

I blinked. The host looked at me, expectant.

“I–what?” I said, extremely confused.

“A streak. You don't have one,” the host sneered. “I guess you’re the only person incapable of love, huh? You don’t deserve a soulmate, so you didn’t _get_ one.”

I took a deep breath. The light’s weren’t helping my anxiety, and neither was the blinking light on the camera. 

“Um, sorry, but I’m 17,” I replied quickly, a pit of dread growing in my stomach. “I still have a month left to get a streak.”

The host’s condescending smirk widened as he said, “That’s not what your mother says.”

Mamá walked onstage, holding a white piece of paper. She handed it to the host, gave me a hateful smile, and walked off.

“Andromeda Maureen Parker-Jones,” the host read. “Born September 2, 2002, at 2:31 PM.” He handed the paper – my birth certificate? – to a PA, and looked at me, waiting for my response.

“Yes, that's all true,” I said slowly. “But today’s the 5th of August. I’m still 17.”

He smiled a wide, toothless grin. “Oh, but that’s not true, is it?” He pulled his phone out from his jacket pocket and showed me the screen. In white text, the date was plainly September 3, 2020. I stared at the screen in shock. No, no, no, no! This _couldn't_ be happening. I started to hyperventilate. The lights burned brighter – if that was even possible – and the audience began to laugh. 

My senses going in overdrive, I looked nervously around the set. The camera light was flashing faster and brighter. The audience's laughs were growing louder and louder. The host's smile was stretching so wide, it looked almost painful. I started to flex my fingers, itching to get away from this nightmare of an interview.

The sounds started to grow painfully loud, and I covered my ears with my hands to block it out. The lights burned into my eyes, and I shut them, wincing. 

Just as I was sure I was going to explode from the sensory overload, I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please comment with suggestions for the next chapter and your thoughts on it so far. Word Count: 372


End file.
